


【Evanstan】共存 (DS设定)

by toJoycee9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 1、时间线从队3开始，大概复3结束，全文不长；2、D/S设定，主要侧重心理层面，不会开很快的车，配对是桃包，顺序有意义，但DS关系会互换角色，注意避雷；3、中间有分手情节，结局HE，不作；4、致敬《你说只要我们够小心》，我也是看了那个之后开始主动去了解字母圈，也致敬李银河先生，不仅仅是理论支持，我的很多内容都直接来源于她写过的案例。





	1. Chapter 1

采访开始之前，Chris接到了Scott的电话，弟弟把家里面的情况挨个说了一遍，妈妈新发明的菜品，小Stella吵着要去迪士尼，还有dodger的新玩具。

“它还是喜欢那只狮子吗？”Chris问道，他显得有些心不在焉，因为他看见有会场的工作人员围上来找Sebastian签名。

Scott沉浸在自己的话题里，他又说了一点dodger的事情，然后就把话题转向Chris：“你在工作吗？bro？”

Chris便说：“在跑宣传，一会儿采访要开始了。”

“好吧，你记得注意身体，别喝太多咖啡。”Scott明显有些失落，他应该还有很多的话要说，但是他选择尽早结束话题。

于是Chris说：“照顾好妈妈，别跟人打架。”

“嘿，你觉得很有意思？”Scott笑道，“你从12岁说到了现在，到底是谁在跟人打架？”

这个时候Chris看见化妆师正在给Sebastian摆弄发型，他们凑得有些近，Sebastian正在大笑。

“Bro？你在听吗？”

“对，我在……Scott，我现在真的有些忙，我要……我得去做发型。”

“你最近有些奇怪，”Scott说，“你有心事，我们很久没有聊一聊了。等你忙完这段时间吧，我要找你喝一杯，带我见见你的新女友。”

“什么？女友？”这句话把Chris的注意力拉回到电话里，他问：“什么女友？你从哪听来的？”

“我猜的，所以我猜中了吗？”

“Scott，这不好玩。”

“好吧……我不问了，但是我敢打赌你憋不住三星期。”

Chris忍不住皱眉，Scott的电话挂断之后，他还在想对方说的话，三个星期，他真的能憋住三个星期吗？

Sebastian仿佛感觉到了什么，他把头转向Chris，对他笑了笑，Chris走过去，扬了扬手里的手机，对他说：“我弟弟打电话来了。”

“哦？家里还好吗？”

“挺好……他想见见你。”

Sebastian一愣：“你对他说过我们的事？”

“不，没有……”Chris摇头，“但是我做不到对他们隐瞒，我得告诉他们，Scott也这样觉得，他猜到我有情况了。”

Sebastian顿了顿，说：“我不知道……我也不确定……我只是……Chris，我们真的要在这种场合里谈论这件事吗？”

“抱歉，抱歉，我不应该给你压力的。”Chris试着去触碰Sebastian，他把手放在对方的肩头，于是Sebastian安静了下来，他瞥了一眼周围，说：“他们来了，我们得上场了。”

这样Chris才把手收回来，Sebastian今天穿了红色，而Chris是蓝色，衣服是Chris的经纪人选的，上场的时候她在一旁看见了，笑着说这样很配，Sebastian的耳朵有些红，Chris看得微微有些怔住。

采访的气氛非常好，Sebastian在熟悉的朋友身边可以放松下来，这让他的思维足够敏捷，以应对记者的任何问题。但他似乎有点过于友好了，这一直是Sebastian的问题，他总是不懂得拒绝别人，所以有时候Chris会帮他转移话题或是干脆拒绝。

采访结束之后Chris让助理去买咖啡，他自己要应付一些媒体的拍照，Sebastian就自己走到停车场入口处一边刷ins一边等他。这时候有个穿皮夹克的男人站在了他的旁边，他抬头看了对方一眼，对方笑着问他：“Mr. Stan？”

Sebastian点点头：“你是？”

“记者，我来取我的车。”

Sebastian皱眉：“我不记得记者的停车区在这里……”

那男人笑笑，他没有回答Sebastian的问题，而是反问他：“说说你跟Steve Rogers的关系怎么样？”

Sebastian听出了对方的言下之意，他的语气冷了下来：“抱歉，我的采访已经结束了，你可以回去联系我的经纪人。”

“没关系，你有权利不回答。”记者耸耸肩，但他没有选择闭嘴，而是接着说：“刚才我就在现场。”

“但你没有提问？”

“有比提问更有意思的事情，”男人凑近了，盯着那张英俊的脸，“每次你回答记者提问之前，都会习惯性地看一眼Chris Evans，我说的对吗？”

“你想说什么？”

“或许你在等待他的批准？”

Sebastian觉得很好笑：“我分配到的问题，为什么要等他批准才能回答？”

“你看，你总是不自觉地就顺着别人的思路想下去，所以Chris才会觉得有必要替你拿主意。”

Sebastian愣了一下，出口的语气就有些强硬：“你到底是做什么的？”

“我只是个记者，但是我知道人的嘴巴是用来说谎的，很多真相其实就在你眼皮底下。”

Sebastian看着对方，突然就觉得后背有些发凉。这时候楼道里多了许多脚步声，Chris Evans和他的助理、经纪人以及活动主办方一起坐电梯下到停车场，一行人嘈杂着出现在Sebastian面前。Chris的目光立刻锁定住了这位陌生男人，他几乎没有任何疑问就开口对他说：“记者不允许进入这里。”

那男人耸耸肩，从内侧口袋里掏出一个证件在Chris面前闪了一下：“工作人员，我来这取车。”

Sebastian惊诧地望着男人，对方就说：“和你聊天很开心，Mr. Stan，祝电影大卖。”说着他转身走进停车场，掏出车钥匙开始找自己的车。

Chris盯着那背影看了好一会儿，然后问Sebastian：“你们聊什么了？”

Sebastian却说：“他刚刚跟我说是记者的。”

旁边的主办方说道：“好莱坞的记者总是有各种手段获得他们想要的东西，混进来不奇怪的，他惹到你了吗？”

“呃……没什么，只是问了一些奇怪的问题。”

“Seb？”

“真的没事，Chris，我们可以不用在这……”Sebastian的声音逐渐小下去，主办方见此情景，非常识趣地岔开了话题。

“我们定了餐厅，”对方说，“挺好的意大利餐厅，在那之后还会有party，Sebastian要一起来吗？”

这下Chris才笑起来，他的眼睛弯弯的，睫毛几乎遮住了瞳孔，他说：“一起过来吧，Seb，Anthony也会去。”

Sebastian耸耸肩：“我怎么都行，有杜松子酒就更好了。”

宣传期的行程总是安排得很紧，但是一旦有了喘息的时间，所有人都懂得及时行乐。剧组的人把餐厅包下来，背景音乐放得很大声，Chris走到Sebastian身边，从他手里拿走了酒杯，换上一个空杯子，然后给他倒上巴黎水。

“别喝多了，会影响第二天的工作。”

Sebastian笑着说：“你真的对我很苛刻。”

“然而我很感激你愿意给我这个机会。”Chris有些不好意思，Sebastian注意到他喝了一半的巴黎水，如果说party上只有一个人没有喝酒的话，那一定会是Chris Evans。

“或许你也需要学着放松一下，你觉得呢？”

Chris笑着摇摇头：“我没关系的，我现在有你了。”

Sebastian被逗得哈哈大笑：“我有没有说过，老兄，你真的很会说这种话？”

“什么话？表白的话？”

“跟电影台词似的。”

“职业病吧。”

Sebastian还想说什么，但是导演突然在叫他们，是当地的发行商到了，主演们都聚集在了一起，Chris拍了拍Seb的胳膊，贴在他耳朵旁边对他说：“我们去跟发行商打个招呼，然后就早点开溜。”

那天晚上行程助理非常贴心地把他们的房间单独安排在一层楼里，Sebastian刚把房间的窗帘关上，Chris就从后面抱住了他，火热的嘴唇贴着罗马尼亚小子的侧颈游走着，半长的栗色头发扫过Chris的脸颊，又被对方的气息吹得散乱。

“Chris……天啊，该有多久了？”

“两年了，”Chris说，“两年又七个月，为什么你在那之后就不联系我了？”

两年前他们在《冬日战士》的拍摄工作进行到最紧要的时候发生了关系，没有醉酒，没有嗑药，也没有什么触及灵魂的交谈，仅仅因为一次意外，Sebastian从高台上摔下来，半边身体落在了保护垫的外面，Chris几乎吓得忘记了自己是谁，当他冲到Sebastian身边的时候脱口而出的是一句“Bucky”，周围涌上的工作人员突然沉默了，Sebastian望着他，那一刻的对视他们都意识到有些东西已经不一样了。

往后的一切就这样自然而然地发生了，他们在剧组里度过了一段意乱情迷的日子，但杀青后Sebastian几乎是惊魂未定地将Chris丢进了黑名单。

“我不知道……我很惶恐，我以为那是错的。”Sebastian说。

“It is what it is.这是你说的。”Chris抬起Sebastian的下巴，将他的脸扭过来吻住嘴唇。

他们终于决定放下一些东西，至少在这间密不透风的酒店房间里，他们可以遵从自己的内心，可以不用再因为谁靠近了，谁怀疑了，就小心翼翼进退两难。

“不……Chris……太用力了。”Sebastian跪在床上，努力稳住自己的身体，以便更好地承受身后Chris的撞击。

“不要拒绝我……Sebby，不要再拒绝我。”Chris粗喘着，他仿佛没有在意Sebastian刚刚的祈求。

“不，我不会了……Chris……”

“你需要我吗？”

“是的。”

“爱我吗？”

“爱……老天，Chris，我爱你。”

“不许对别人说这句话。”

“唔……”

Sebastian哭了出来，身体上的快感占领了他的意识，Chris似乎打定主意要为难他，在他神志不清的时候仍旧发问：“今天在停车场，那个记者跟你说了什么？”

“Chris！”Sebastian感到不可思议，“你居然还在想这件事？”

“我看得出来，他想要你，他根本不是记者对不对？我看得出来……”

Sebastian执意翻过身面对Chris，他的双手攀上Chris的后背，说道：“放松，亲爱的，别担心，什么事也没有。”

Chris在这个时候加快了频率，Sebastian感到自己被人抛向了太空，很快两个人都抱在一起抽搐了起来，Chris的双手几乎掐入了Sebastian的肩头，Sebastian温柔地揉弄着Chris的头发，这样才使得Chris逐渐放松下来。

“你什么都不懂……Sebby……”Chris轻轻说道，“我和他是一类人。”

“什么？”Sebastian问道。

“他看上了你的乖巧，他在企图支配你，我见他第一眼就知道了。”

Sebastian吻了吻Chris的太阳穴，说“嘿，亲爱的，你是不是有些紧张？”

“你仔细想一想，Sebby，这种人不习惯问开放性问题，他们只会问你选择题，你只要回答是或不是。”

Sebastian皱着眉头没有说话，似乎在努力回忆。

“他会不停试探你的心理防御距离，然后让你能够适应他们的问话。”

“这说的倒很像你，Chris。”

Chris不再说什么，他从床上起身，走进浴室冲洗了一番，然后走出来坐在Sebastian身边，表情有些严肃。

“Seb，”他说，“我接下来要对你说的事，我希望你能够认真考虑清楚再回答。”

Sebastian不由得紧张起来，他坐直了身子，点了点头。

“你知道我总是……会莫名担心很多事情，我一直都不喜欢热闹的地方，不喜欢陌生的人，如果身边没有信任的人，我会非常焦虑。”

于是Sebastian说：“我会陪着你的，Chris。”

“你能回到我身边，这对我来说太好了，我想或许我需要有个稳定的关系，无论以后发生什么。”

“当然，”Sebastian说，“你忘了吗？I'm with you till the end of the line.”

“我……”Chris踌躇了一下，“我必须要在这之前跟你说清楚，我是个dominantor，我担心我会伤害到你。”

Sebastian愣了愣，问Chris：“是我想的那个意思吗？”

Chris点头：“我必须承认……我只是……我的前任指出过这一点，但是人在很年轻的时候总是不能看清自己，我那时太爱自欺欺人了。”

Sebastian说：“你是从什么时候发现的？”

“三十岁之后，我开始反省自己，但有人告诉我这不算什么缺点，我只是缺少一个适合自己的人，那人带我去了一个俱乐部，你知道……就是那种俱乐部。”

Sebastian沉默了，Chris接着说：“所以你知道我为什么会对记者的事情这样紧张，我见过很多那个圈子的人，我看得懂一个Dom看见Sub时的眼神。”

“我不是Sub。”Sebastian说。

Chris没有说话，他按着Sebastian的肩膀将他放在床上，盖好身上的被子，摸了摸他的脸颊，望着他的双眼说：“Seb，你不知道，你简直是个天生的Sub。”

也许是Chris的表情太过认真，Sebastian没敢说话，他意识到Chris说的是对的，比起要求别人，他更喜欢配合别人，并且可以从中获得成就感。

“就像……就像Bucky一样。”Sebastian恍惚了，他也不清楚自己在说什么。

“是的……是的……你永远都在保护我的后背。”

Chris吻了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

好莱坞的人都有一套共同的处事准则，只要是没有公之于众的事情，所有人都会当作没有发生，他们可以聚在比利弗山庄里一起抽大麻，公然谈论自己的性生活，还有跟同性友人不一般的关系，但如果你不幸被媒体抓住了小尾巴，那你基本就算告别名利场了。

在这种环境下Chris和Sebastian总是觉得不那么舒适，他们经常被问到性向，甚至有直接的，就问他们是不是在一起了。Sebastian至今没有学会说谎，好在他已经习惯了在别人意味深长的笑容里耸耸肩说：“It is what it is.”

只有在两个人独处的时候，他们才能感受到真正的轻松。Chris把一切都安排得井井有条，Sebastian枕着Chris的上臂看他在电脑上列出一条一条清单。

“眼罩、口球、一对吊环……你需要我把你吊在什么地方？”Chris问道。

Sebastian咽了咽唾沫：“我不知道，只要你喜欢。”

Chris把他扶正了，直视着他：“Sebby，我希望下一次能够由你来列这份清单，你应该知道自己喜欢什么。”

Sebastian的眼睛垂下来：“我不知道，我希望你能替我决定。”

“游戏的时候，可以，但是在那之前，我得知道你的极限。”Chris看着Sebastian，罗马尼亚演员的眼睛里还是闪着懵懂的光亮，Chris叹了一口气：“果然我们还是太操之过急了。”

Sebastian立刻意识到自己让Chris失望了，他赶紧说道：“我想要一个项圈。”

Chris一愣：“项圈？我没有听错？”

“是的，项圈，或者别的什么，我不想再被人问起跟你的关系。”

“老天……你这是要告诉所有人，你确定吗？告诉所有人你有了主人？”

Sebastian说：“我无所谓……我想让别人知道。”

“要想清楚，这有点太过了，如果你只是想证明关系，我们不一定要用这种方式，情侣装也是一个不错的选择。”

Sebastian想了想，然后说：“是我自己需要。”

“好吧，我想我明白你的意思。”Chris说，他站了起来，摘下了自己脖子上的圣克里斯托弗项链，拿在手里，对Sebastian说：“现在，我需要你跪好，乖孩子。”

Sebastian脸上的笑容立刻消失了，他从床上爬起来，几乎是没有任何犹豫地，跪在了Chris的脚边。

“你需要我保持微笑吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian摇头，但他突然想起Chris要求他出声，于是艰难地说了一句：“不用。”

“很好。”Chris俯视着Sebastian，他收起了所有的表情，手里的项链悬在空中，晶莹地反射着光线，如同一位圣洁的神父，对自己的信徒说道：“从现在开始，Sebastian Stan，我要求你接受我的馈赠，戴上我的项链，不经过我的允许，你永远不能摘下来。”

Sebastian仰视着Chris，膝盖上传来隐隐约约的疼痛感，他想象自己是Chris花钱买回来的奴隶，这样的想象让他身上的毛孔都收缩了起来。Chris现在正靠近Sebastian，手里是带着体温的滚烫的项链，他的手绕过Sebastian的脖颈，手腕处的古龙香笼罩着对方，这让Sebastian恍惚到身形摇晃，当细细的绳圈围住Sebastian的时候，他听见对方轻轻哼了一声。

Sebastian感觉自己的心脏快要跳出来了，他意识到自己拥有了一件属于Chris的东西，这让他的眼睛湿润了，他抬头看着Chris，嘴唇蠕动着却发不出声音。Chris蹲下来与他平视，问他：“你感觉如何？”

Sebastian嘴角向下，他伸手握住胸前的项链，眼神还有些惊慌：“这太好了，我没有想到……这条项链……”

“喜欢吗？很久以前定做的了，我很少把它拿出来。”

“为什么……会给我？”

Chris笑着摸了摸Sebastian的后脑勺：“你瞧瞧你自己，话都不会说了，这只是一条项链，如果有一天我真的换成项圈，你确定你能行？”

Sebastian觉得有些委屈：“我没有想到会是这样，老天爷，我的心跳还是很快。”

Chris把Sebastian从地上拉起来，他坐回沙发里，示意了一下，Sebastian便主动坐进了他的怀里。

“听着，这游戏比你想象得复杂得多，我不确定我是不是可以很好地引导你，甚至，我还在担心刚才把项链给你是不是一个正确的决定。”

Sebastian听了，立刻捂住了自己胸口的项链。

“别担心，我不会收回去的，主人给予你的礼物，除非你犯了错受到惩罚，否则不应该被收回，这是我教给你的第一个规则。”Chris说。

“如果主人把礼物收回，说明我犯错了？”Sebastian问。

Chris露出惊讶的表情：“天啊，你真的很有天赋，不是吗？”

“我喜欢听你夸奖我，”Sebastian说，“我怎样才能获得更多的夸奖？”

“乖乖的，服从命令，这样我就不会吝啬对你的夸奖，明白吗？”

Sebastian点头：“我只需要一切都听你的？”

“是的，我会帮你，任何你需要我的地方，你感到恐惧、迷茫、为难的时候，都可以寻求我的帮助，你只要乖乖的，我可以帮你做任何决定。”

“这是第二条规则？”Sebastian问。

“哦，fuck，你真是太过聪明了，我有点担心自己是不是个称职的主人。”Chris把Sebastian揽着亲了两口，Sebastian轻轻地笑着。

两个高挺的鼻子碰到一起，Sebastian在Chris的脸上蹭了蹭，问他：“今晚还来吗？主人？”

Chris看了看一旁的清单，说：“我还没把你要的东西准备好。”

“你永远不会没有准备好的，Chris。”Sebastian说，他拉住Chris的衣领，对方不得不靠近他。Chris有些气息不稳，他抓住Sebastian的下巴，深入的亲吻落下来，Sebastian问道：“这也算是一种奖励吗？”

这次回答他的，却是Chris灼热的体温。

不是没有人发现他们的关系。

在某个单人访谈结束后，那位女主持人把自己的耳麦摘下来，问Sebastian：“你和Chris开始很久了吧？”

她的语气很自然，仿佛这是件稀松平常的事，但Sebastian不这样觉得，让一个脱口秀主持人知道自己的秘密，这意味着她随时会用这个话题给自己的节目增加关注度。

但Sebastian发现自己仍然没学会撒谎，他几乎是本能地点头说：“我们是在交往。”

女主人笑道：“你还真是个天生的sub。”

Sebastian一惊：“不……我没有……我们不是……”

“我看得出来你哪句话是真的，小伙子，”女主持说道，“我做这行很久了。”

工作人员开始进入演播室收拾布景，Sebastian看见自己的助理走了进来，他站起来冲对方打招呼，女主持在这时候撤去了隐晦的表情，向Sebastian伸出手：“合作愉快。”

Sebastian反应了一会儿才错愕地与她交握，女助理走过来给他摘掉耳麦，Sebastian才后知后觉地发现自己的话筒一直连着后台的收音器，他吓出了一身冷汗，女助理恰到好处地提醒他：“放心，没有收到主持人的声音。”

这是一个老手。Sebastian的第一反应几乎就是这个，他离开演播室的时候选择第一时间给Chris打电话，等候音在响了很长时间之后才被接起来，Sebastian急切地问：“我们的事，你告诉过什么人吗？”

Chris说：“你指的是什么？”

“游戏，我说的是游戏。”

“不，我没有告诉任何人。”

这下Sebastian先松了一口气，但很快他的心脏又提起来了：“你知道吗？有人察觉了。”

Sebastian把今天的遭遇说给Chris听，Chris沉默了一会儿，然后说道：“是有一些人知道我的身份。”

“什么？”

“但是Seb，你放心，她不会说出去的，只有圈子里的人才会知道这些。”

Sebastian感到浑身冰凉：“你的意思是，还有很多人会知道？”

“这只是一个合理的猜想，”Chris说，“我参与过这个游戏，现在我有了伴侣，他们自然会这样猜，你只要一直否认就可以了。”

“你从没告诉过我这个！”Sebastian有些激动，“你告诉我这一切都是安全！”

“这是安全的，嘿，Seb，听我说……”Chris舔了舔嘴唇，“相信我好吗？我说过我会保证你的安全，那么这也算一种情况……我不会让你受到伤害。”

“可是我今天被问到……”

“Seb，你很怕这个吗？可你之前还说想戴上我的项圈给别人看。”

“我不是这个意思……”Sebastian的声音小了下去，“我没想好，我觉得压力很大，你告诉过我这只关乎我们两个人，但我今天才被告知，有一大票的人可能都会知道！”

Chris的声音从手机里传来：“Seb，无论如何，我们已经没有办法叫停了，还记得我送你的项链吗？摸一摸你的胸口，它还在不在那里？”

几乎是下意识地，Sebastian就摸向自己锁骨的位置，一个圣克里斯托弗项链，Chris仅有的一条，现在就坠在他的胸前。

“你还戴着它，对吗？”Chris低沉的声音传来。

“嗯……”

“洗澡也戴着？睡觉也戴着？”

“是的……”

“拍戏呢？”

“从来没有拿下来过，我不确定是不是有人看见了，我猜拍杂志照的时候他们已经发现了。”

“很好，我太开心了，Sebby，你真的太甜美了，你一直都乖乖的，戴着我的项链。不是吗？”

Chris的夸奖总是能让Sebastian安定下来，他深呼吸，然后用尽量平静的语气说：“我想你了。”

“我知道你害怕，”Chris的声音明显温柔了下来，“这是我的责任，我不应该让你觉得不安，是我没有做好。”

“不是你的错，Chris。”

“相信我吧，这个时候我只能这样说，我们已经完成了仪式，还记得我告诉过你仪式的重要性么？从你戴上项链的那一刻起，你就已经是我的……”

“little puppy……”Sebastian喃喃地说道。

——tbc——


	3. Chapter 3

“我给你买了一个礼物。”Chris在讯息里这样说。

Sebastian打开了快递包裹，是一个包装十分精美的礼盒，他原本以为是一件衣服或者饰品，但打开之后发现居然是一副镣铐。

“我看见了。”Sebastian这样回复。

“我希望没有吓到你。”

“不，没有……只是……这是一副脚铐？”

“是的，我希望你可以戴上他。”

“Jesus Christ!”Sebastian忍不住惊呼道，那黑色的脚铐现在就躺在包装盒里，他甚至没有勇气拿出来。

Chris并不知道Sebastian在另一头的反应，他从容地下着命令：“去洗个澡，然后把自己铐上，距离我们下次见面还有9天，我希望在这段时间里，你每天晚上都戴着它睡觉。”

Sebastian的脑子有点懵，他一直没有回复Chris，这让Chris感到不安，他打通了Sebastian的电话，问他：“你还好吗？sweet heart？”

Sebastian深吸一口气：“挺好……我需要点时间。”

“好吧，我要说另一个规矩了，”Chris的声音变得严肃起来，“在任何时候，当我问你，我需要及时知道你的反馈。”

于是Sebastian赶紧道歉：“当然……对不起，我下次不会这样了。”

“这不怪你，但如果下次你还是这样，我就要惩罚你了。”

“你要把项链收走吗？”Sebastian第一个想到了这个。

“不，我不会轻易做这件事，除非我们解除关系。但是我会用别的方式，比如禁止你触碰我。”

Sebastian低下头说：“我不会再犯错了，我向你保证，没有下次。”

“那么现在照我说的去做，我需要你在二十分钟内戴上我送你的礼物，听明白了吗？”

Sebastian几乎是小跑着冲进了浴室，他冲了凉，把脚铐穿上，处理绑带和扣子的时候花了一点时间，好在最终没有超时，他躺在床上给自己的双脚拍了一张特写，然后发给了Chris。

五分钟后，Chris回复了他：“很好。”

又等了两分钟，没有下文，Sebastian问他：“你睡了吗？我一直要戴着它睡觉？”

“你不应该问这么多问题，”Chris说，“指令我只会说一次，你只需要按我说的去做。”

“好的……”Sebastian想问他是不是生气了，但是他忍住了，他意识到自己不能再问问题。“我会记住这条规则的。”他说。

Chris说：“明天相同的时间，我希望你向我反馈同样的内容。”

Sebastian想起明天晚上他有个通告，他有些为难，但是他没有选择对Chris说，他不想被惩罚，最后他只是回复：“是，主人。”

第二天对Sebastian来说就有些艰难，他重新跟经纪人确认了行程，把吃晚饭的时间缩减到了一个三明治，砍掉一些访谈的问题，拒绝了别人的酒吧邀请，这才得以在规定时间内向Chris发送自己戴着脚铐的照片。

但Chris仍然只有一个字的回复：“good.”

此后的数天，Sebastian都做得很好，他开始猜测Chris这样要求他是为了能够让自己早点收工上床睡觉。但他没有去求证，因为Chris仍然不许他问得太多，他只有在Sebastian多次完美的表现下，才会打个电话跟他说晚安。

他们把这个游戏一直坚持到了见面那一天，Sebastian一见Chris走进房间，就忍不住冲上前去抱他，Chris立刻后退了一步，伸手挡在自己胸前。

“还不可以，”Chris说，“这是规矩，你不能一见到我就扑上来。”

Sebastian觉得非常委屈：“可是Dodger就可以。”

“Dodger是一只小小狗，你是一只小小狗吗？你是一只大狗了，Seb，大狗就应该懂规矩。”

“我以为是我做得不好，你说过惩罚我就会禁止我触碰你。”Sebastian的表情十分认真。

“不，你做得很好。”Chris说，“事实上，我还要为此嘉奖你，但是，就像我说的，我们时时刻刻都应该记住一些规矩，你现在就像一个小孩，刚刚知道玩具有多好玩，电视有多好看，学会延迟满足对你没有坏处。”

Chris伸出手，将Sebastian的头发向脑后梳理着，接着说：“当然，这不怪你，规矩我会慢慢教你，但我希望在我说过之后你可以都记下来……或者，偶尔忘记了也没有关系，我会用上一点点惩罚的小手段，放心，我很有耐心。”

Sebastian站在那里，承受Chris的抚摸，但是他把双手背在身后，这样使得他不会不小心碰到Chris。

“good……非常好，没错，我可以触摸你，但你必须等待我的允许。”

Sebastian的心里再次荡漾了起来，自己学得很快，这样他获得了成就感。

“我现在要去洗澡，你去卧室里跪好，等我来找你。”Chris发出了一个明确的指令，Sebastian点点头，转头走进了卧室，他找了块地毯，那上面本来放着一把椅子，他把椅子挪开，在中间的位置跪好，然后静静地听着Chris洗澡的声音。

Chris从浴室里出来的那一刻，Sebastian立刻直起了上半身，他期待地盯着Chris向他走来，眼睛很亮，没有说话。

Chris的下半身裹着一条浴巾，他走进卧室，打开了自己的行李箱，拿出一条内裤放在床上，然后一把扯下了身上那条浴巾。

Sebastian深吸一口气，他以为Chris就要向他走来了，但是Chris并没有，他也没有穿上那条内裤，而是自顾自走到客厅给自己倒了一杯水。

Sebastian皱了皱眉头，他伸长了脖子努力看向客厅里的动静：Chris光着身子，头发甚至还在滴水，他一边走动一边用手里的浴巾给自己擦头发，这期间他甚至还接了一个简短的电话。过了一会儿，他重新走进卧室，从自己的行李箱里拿出一根束缚带放在床上，然后把手里用过的浴巾丢进洗衣篮里。

Sebastian看着那根束缚带，舔了舔嘴唇，但Chris仍然没有搭理他，而是接着从行李箱里拿出捆绳、护膝和静电胶带，挨个摆在绑带的旁边，在床上排成一排，然后再次离开卧室，到浴室里，开始刷牙。

整个过程Chris都未着寸缕，他就这么旁若无人地在Sebastian的公寓里走来走去，仿佛这本来就是他的家，而家里只有他一个人。

Sebastian的鼻头有些发酸，他突然意识到，作为一只狗，可能就是要经常面临着主人无心的忽视，他应该尽早接受这个事实，像Dodger一样卧在一旁安静地观察Chris的一言一行。

Chris觉得他准备好了所有的事情，于是他走到Sebastian面前，看着那双湿润的大眼睛，缓缓地蹲了下来。

“你可以拥抱我了，好孩子。”

Sebastian几乎立刻向前扑过去，他重重地落在Chris的怀里，他的双膝感到酸痛。Chris的胸口很有弹性，他牢牢地将自己的小狗箍在怀里，一边揉着Sebastian的后背一边不停亲吻他的侧脸和发梢。

“真棒，”他说，“真乖，Seb，Sebby……哦天呐，乖狗狗。”

Sebastian突然感觉自己长出了一条尾巴，现在正因为主人的拥抱和夸奖而得意地摇摆着。他非常不想离开Chris的怀抱，纵然自己的膝盖已经跪得有些疼了。

“我好想你……”Sebastian说，他的尾巴现在轻轻地耷拉下来了，“我都有乖乖的……Chris，我好喜欢你。”

Chris对着Sebastian的脸亲了又亲，Sebastian注意到Chris勃起了，事实上并不需要多么仔细的观察，因为对方仍然一丝不挂。Sebastian低头看着那物件，就想把腰弯下去，Chris及时地阻止了，他托着Sebastian的下巴，对他说：“你的嘴还有别的用处。”

Chris拿起床上的内裤，拎到Sebastian的鼻子前面，Sebastian凑上前闻了闻，是手工香皂的味道，还有Chris的气味。

“叼住它。”Chris说。

Sebastian照做，他张嘴顺从地衔住那条灰色的内裤，抬眼看着Chris。

Chris把Sebastian拉起来，长期的跪坐让Sebastian的双腿发软，Chris扶着他，给他揉了很久的膝盖，然后亲手为他戴上护膝。

“可能还需要委屈你一下。”说着，Chris按着Sebastian的肩膀，让他再次跪在了地毯上。紧接着，他拿起绑带，绕过Sebastian的脖子，再分成两股绕过大腿，最后扣紧，使得Sebastian的两条大腿和脖子在绑带的连接下呈现一个三角形，相互之间的拉力让他整个人都动弹不得。

Chris拿起了捆绳，这让Sebastian瑟缩了一下。

“原来你怕这个？”Chris笑着问，Sebastian哼了一声，他现在嘴巴里还含着Chris的内裤呢。

“放心，我们慢慢来。”Chris说，他用一只手将Sebastian的两个腕子抓住，另一只手给他捆上绳子。

不得不说，Chris很擅长打结，绳子在他手里仿佛拥有了生命，他很快便将Sebastian两只手捆绑在了一起，并且打上一个挣不开的结。

Sebastian本能地挣扎了一下。

“疼吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian摇了摇头。

“很好，如果接下来你感到不舒服，就敲击面前的地板，三下，我会立刻解除你所有的束缚，抱你去床上，我们结束游戏，好吗？”

Sebastian叼着内裤，点了点头。于是Chris从行李箱里拿出一个棕色的小瓶子，绕到Sebastian的身后，他解开了Sebastian的裤腰带，将裤子褪到膝弯处，在那富有手感的臀部捏了又捏，随后将瓶子里面的精油倒出来，抹在了Sebastian的股缝里。

很快，一股灼热的感觉爬上了Sebastian的后穴，他呜咽了一声，身体有些颤抖。

“在整个过程中，”Chris的声音从背后响起，“我的内裤不许掉下来，如果你做得好，我会允许你穿上它。”

Sebastian的鼻翼激烈地颤动，Chris的动作并不能用温柔来形容，他的膝盖——当然是戴着护膝的——在地毯上来来回回地摩擦，他身体的平衡在一次又一次的被摧毁，意识在一次又一次地瓦解，他只能用绑在一起的双手撑在地上，艰难地维持着跪着的姿势。

内裤已经被Sebastian的唾液打湿了，深色的水渍蔓延开来，长期无法合上的双唇，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴唇流下来，滴在内裤上，或是面前的地毯上。

有一段时间，Sebastian的大脑几乎一片空白，他感受不到自己射在了面前的地毯上，当他的意识恢复的时候，他感到Chris正解开自己身上所有的时候束缚，将他抱上了床。

屁股里还有粘稠的感觉。

“别管它。”Chris说，他把内裤从Sebastian嘴里拽出来，俯身亲吻那张湿哒哒的嘴唇。那些来不及吞咽的唾液都被Chris接受了，他吮吸着那张嘴，心中激动的情绪无以言表。

“好孩子……”他喃喃地说道，“乖孩子，乖小狗……老天爷，我爱你，我爱你……”

Sebastian一个劲地往Chris的怀里靠，他主动回应Chris的亲吻，几乎僵硬的双腿也颤抖着张到最大。Chris把手伸向Sebastian的两腿之间，替他揉了揉那处柔软的地方，然后拿起那条半湿的内裤，亲手帮他穿上。

内裤并不是很合适，Chris知道Sebastian的屁股一向比自己要丰满，紧绷的内裤将那处的形状勾勒得令人血脉贲张，这正是他想要的效果。

“这是我送你的第三件礼物，”Chris说，“在我有需要的时候，我希望你能穿着它。”

——tbc——


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian第一次感受到一个人的控制欲能强烈到什么地步，Chris经常在他定妆、采访、跟导演讨论剧本甚至是和朋友吃饭的时候，猝不及防地给他发讯息：你穿着我的内裤吗？

天呐，Chris，你是想让我随时把你的内裤塞进口袋里吗？这看上去简直像个变态。Sebastian这样回复道。

Chris的信息很快到达：别这么激动，puppy，藏好主人的东西，或许我会送你一条真正的尾巴。

Sebastian的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，直觉让他开口问Chris：你在做什么？

这回过了好一会儿，Sebastian以为Chris不再回复了，正在和Chace讨论罗马尼亚牛肉沙拉的做法，手机却再一次震动了起来：是的，小婊子，我在想着你自慰。

“你还好吗，Sebby？”Chace问他。

“哦，嗯……没事，我很好。”

“你今天看上去很奇怪，”Chace瞄了一眼Sebastian手里的手机，“你是有什么情况吗？”

Sebastian知道Chace指的是什么，他的脸有些微微发红：“我……我交了一个……男朋友。”

这是从来没有过的，Sebastian自认为自己在朋友面前表现得一向很直，所以这让他有点难以启齿，虽然他也没打算瞒着Chace。

出乎意料地，Chace表现得很淡定：“是那位美国甜心吗？”

Sebastian叹了一口气：“现在还有谁不知道这件事？”

“你挺不够意思的，小子，全世界都知道了你才对我说？”

“嘿，我只是没有想好怎么开口。”

Chace把刀叉放下，喝了一口柠檬水，说道：“他的绯闻可不少。”

Sebastian耸耸肩：“我也是。”

“你真的了解他吗？说实话如果你跟女人谈恋爱我倒没什么兴趣问你，但Evans，OMG，你跟他在一块儿可不是强势的那一方。”

Sebastian失笑：“你总不能还担心我吃亏吧？我又不是什么高中女学生。”

“我不是这个意思，只是Evans……他有人脉和根基……算了当我没说。”

“没关系的Chace，我知道你在想什么，我会小心。”

Chace觉得自己不应该对朋友的新恋情指指点点的，这样很令人反感，他试图转移话题，但是正当他试着谈论起时装周的时候，Sebastian的手机又响了。

你什么时候来看我？Chris问他，拍了一张照片，是他侧腹的纹身，很靠近私处。

Sebastian无奈地笑了起来。

“他是不是有点太过分了？”Chace毫不客气地说，“这才几分钟，你没有私人时间吗？”

Sebastian有些慌张地把手机收起来，赶紧向Chace道歉。

Chace叹了一口气：“唉……我真的有种不好的预感，你从来没有这样，Seb，像个早恋的中学生。”

Sebastian微笑着，此时他觉得朋友的数落听上去一点也不刺耳，甚至有些令他害羞。

“我今天过来的时候，还听说他有新恋情，吓得我以为你们要出柜。”Chace说，“你跟他谈论过这件事吗？”

“我觉得这挺好的，”Sebastian说，“你知道，转移一下公众视线。”

“是啊，我猜他的团队也是这么想的。”

Chace似乎话里有话，Sebastian看着他。

“朋友有时候会比新的恋人靠谱得多，”Chace说，“你为什么不去问问斯嘉丽，我猜她不会跟你说谎。”

饭后Sebastian还是决定绕到Chris家里去，一进门Chris就给了他一个大大的拥抱，Dodger在一旁围着他们拼命叫唤，Chris则对着Sebastian毛茸茸的脸亲来亲去。“我太开心了！”他说，“我刚才还在想你会不会来。”

Sebastian从他怀里钻出来，Chris立刻说：“在这等一下，我给你买了一件新礼物。”

说着Chris快步走到储藏室里，Dodger迈着小步子马不停蹄地跟在后头。一人一狗在储藏室里翻箱倒柜了一番，然后Chris拿出一个硕大的狗窝来。

Dodger汪汪直叫。

“让一让，伙计，”Chris对Dodger说，“这不是给你的。”

那狗窝差长头不多有1米5，足足跟一张儿童床一般大，Chris把它放在了卧室里，就放在自己的床边。

“过来，乖狗狗，”Chris对Sebastian说，“来试试你的新窝。”

Sebastian走过去，尝试着坐进那张沙发一般的狗窝里，Dodger立刻扑进了他的怀里。Chris激动地在他脑门上亲了又亲。

但总感觉哪里不太对。Sebastian这样想，他忍不住重新站了起来，把Dodger丢在一边。

“嘿，小乖，坐下，坐下。”Chris按着他的肩膀，示意他回到窝里去。

Sebastian照做了，但是当Chris转身去倒水的时候，Sebastian又站了起来，他向Chris走过去。

“怎么了？不喜欢我送你的新窝吗？”Chris问，他再一次把Sebastian推进了窝里，对于这件事，就像他自己说的，他非常有耐心。

但这样往复两三次了之后，Chris终于明白了问题所在：“是了，一定是新窝里没有熟悉的气味。”

Chris拿了自己的外套，叠成一个枕头的形状放进狗窝里，然后自己坐进去，拍了拍身边的垫子：“过来，小乖。”

Sebastian刚走过去，就被Chris拽着腰丢进狗窝里，然后Chris扑上来，把Sebastian压在身下，整个人从身后牢牢抱住他。两个人在窝里滚做一团，笑得上气不接下气。

“我陪着你，小乖。”Chris对着Sebastian的耳朵吐气。

“所以小乖是我的新名字了？”Sebastian问。

“嗯……看我心情吧，Sebby也是个不错的名字。”

Dodger也跳进窝里，想钻进Chris和Sebastian两人中间的缝隙里。

“看样子你得做出取舍了，”Sebastian去捉Dodger，“你只能有一只狗，Chris，我和Dodger都是这样想的。”

Chris哈哈大笑。

他们在这张窝里缠了一会儿，蹭得到处都是两个人的汗水，这样Sebastian才愿意乖乖待在里面。

“我问你个问题，Chris。”Sebastian说，这时候Chris正在啃咬Sebastian的耳朵。“我问你，你是不是打算有个新女友了？”

Chris愣住了，他看着Sebastian的眼睛说：“我正准备跟你说这件事。”

“其他人都知道了吗？”

Chris没有直接回答，他还在用胡子蹭Sebastian的脖子。“回答我，Chris，”Sebastian把Chris的头掰直了正对自己，“我是不是最后一个知道的？”

“这是团队的主意，是个不错的合约，相信我，我没有选择的权利。”

“我不是在问你这个，”Sebastian从没有如此反感过一个人的辩解，“我想说，你不会真把我当成你的小宠物吧，只要被动接受事实，听从你的安排？”

Chris感到震惊：“当然不是这个意思！我……好吧，我只是一直没有想好怎么跟你开口。”

Sebastian突然想到今天的早些时候自己对Chace说过一样的话，于是他稍微不那么生气了。

“要经常联系，”他说，“你们不要住在一起。”

“不、当然不会了，你为什么会这样想？”Chris说。

Sebastian问：“那她知道我吗？”

“Seb……”Chris皱了眉毛，“这只是一个合约，我没有必要告诉她这么多，我不会跟她谈论你，我不喜欢任何人来窥探我们。”

Sebastian不再说话，Chris很快离开了狗窝，临走的时候还在狗窝旁边放了一碗水，Dodger想凑上去喝，被Chris一把抱起来放到另一个房间去了。

Sebastian趴在窝里，伸长了脖子喝水，特意没有用到手，喝完之后靠在Chris的床边上，抬着眼睛看着Chris，眼睛湿漉漉的。

“你想上床来吗？”Chris问他。

Sebastian点了点头。

于是Chris拍了拍自己身边的床单说：“上来吧。”

Sebastian手脚并用地爬上床，主动往Chris的怀里拱，这个动作逗笑了Chris，他说：“你有很多脾气，真的跟Dodger很像。”

“不许提它，现在我在你床上。”

Chris惊讶地长大了嘴巴：“喔——你居然已经容不下Dodger了？”

Sebastian也笑，但他闭着眼睛，手也搂住了Chris：“你只能有我这一只狗。”

Chris去亲Sebastian的头顶，洗发水的香味让他心情十分愉悦。“以后都用这个牌子的洗发水，”他说，“我喜欢。”

他们在一起度过了一个愉快的周末，没有出街，仅仅是在家里做各种各样的游戏。Chris把他开发得非常好，这一点Sebastian也承认，他最终还是戴上了项圈，这确实跟项链是不一样的感觉。

Chris刚把项圈给Sebastian扣上，Sebastian立刻衔住了一旁的狗链，微微伸头想把那东西交到Chris手上，这一系列的动作使得Chris立刻硬了起来，但是他没有脱掉自己的裤子，他不忍心破坏这幅完美的画面。

“想让我牵着你去散步吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian点点头。

Chris接过那条狗链，试着拉扯了一下，然后说：“我会带你参观一下我的衣帽间，然后再去书房，旅途不算太远。”

Sebastian仍然只是点头。于是Chris转身，旁若无人地开始向衣帽间走去，边走边向Sebastian介绍，他最喜欢的领带，最喜欢的外套，还有帽子，似乎真的带了一帮朋友来家里，而Sebastian，只是跟在他身后，用他的双手和两个膝盖，一点点爬过去。

Chris现在不需要担心Sebastian了，这个乖孩子已经学会在什么时候喊停，这是Chris最自豪的一点，一个清楚自己欲望和极限的sub，无疑是一件瑰宝。

介绍完了衣服和书籍，Chris蹲下来问Sebastian：“饿了么？需要我喂你点什么？”

Sebastian想了想，然后把手轻轻放在了Chris鼓胀的裆部。Chris呻吟一声，吻住了Sebastian的嘴唇，一边亲吻一边说：“太棒了……太棒了，宝贝儿，你知道我想要什么。”

说着Chris站起来，解开了自己的皮带，然后双手插进Sebastian的发间，将他重重按在了自己的胯下。

Sebastian听见Chris一直在胡言乱语，一会儿夸他是乖孩子，一会儿又骂他是个荡妇，Sebastian发现这时候自己更喜欢被羞辱，这使得他更加投入地替Chris服务。

“你喜欢被人羞辱是吗？婊子？你喜欢我这样骂你？”Chris的双手带动着Sebastian的头部，一下一下，调整着节奏。

Sebastian哼了一声作为回应，但这一声里的哭腔太过明显，激起了Chris内心深处邪恶的占有欲。

“天呐，我实在太喜欢欺负你了。”Chris紧紧闭着眼睛，快感让他眩晕。“我在片场的时候……我看见你被绑在电击椅上……看见他们虐待你……”

Sebastian的呼吸立刻急促了起来，残破的冬兵，力量、被征服、被虐待，鞭挞、电击、捆绑……Sebastian硬得发痛。

Chris感受到了Sebastian的动情，他用力顶了一下Sebastian的喉咙，在达到一个全新的深度之后呻吟了起来。“我不止一次想着那画面，”他说，“我一个人的时候……反反复复看那一段……上帝啊……老天爷啊……救救我吧！啊——”

Chris大叫着射进了Sebastian的嘴里，然后他蹲下来，用力抱着Sebastian与他接吻，那些不太美味的液体现在变成了最好的催情素。

“让我把你绑起来，我要给你戴上尾巴，我要扯着你的尾巴干你！”Chris的心跳声像锤鼓一般，Sebastian早已在Chris的气味和心跳里失去了意识，他混沌着，不断念叨：“是的……干我……干我……”并且在接吻的时候把Chris所有的体液都吞了下去。

——tbc——


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian的反抗最先是从注册推特账号开始的，这件事他没有告诉任何人，这个账号他只关注了两个人，一个是Chris，还有一个是他的公关女友。

Sebastian知道自己的情绪应该是被控制了，只要Chris的推特里有任何内容让他觉得在影射公关恋情，或者评论区有人提及，他就会整个人非常烦躁。一开始Sebastian并不想为难Chris，大多数时候他都装作什么也不知道，只是他不再需要Chris的那些游戏，一次也不想。

“Seb，我们能谈谈吗？”Chris在电话里说，Sebastian正戴着蓝牙耳机切水果。

“你现在没有工作是吗？我可以去见你吗？”Chris小心翼翼地问。

“不可以。”Sebastian说。

“你还是生我的气对吗？”Chris叹了一口气，“听着，Sebby，这不会持续很长时间，我跟你保证。”

“我没有生气。”Sebastian把切好的西瓜火龙果丢进榨汁机，按下电源，机器运作的声音盖住了Chris的声音。

“让我见见你好吗？我这两天也休假……我想见见你，哪怕什么事都不做……我可以直接来你家找你吗？”

“不要，”Sebastian说，“我不想被狗仔拍到，已经有人说你们的事情是为了掩盖我们的事情。”

“你去看了那些评论？你上了推特？”

Sebastian没有回答这个问题，他只是再一次强调：“不要！过来！”

然后他挂断了电话。

但很快他就后悔了，Sebastian一直知道自己其实是个很敏感而且情绪化的人，从小就是这样，不爱解释什么，一言不合就要挂电话，他的继父曾经不止一次纠正他这样的坏习惯。这是很没有教养的，Sebastian还记得那些指责，很伤人，很心寒，这样做是不对的。他已经很多年没有做过如此失礼的事情了，如今他感到自己仿佛又回到了不懂事的青春期。

Sebastian纠结着要不要回拨，手机的提示音突然响了，他点开推特，看见那位女演员在推文里愉快地提到自己的男朋友非常喜欢她穿高领毛衣。

榨汁机停止了工作，空气突然安静了下来，Sebastian默默地站在那里，片刻之后，他径直走到了衣帽间，猛地拉开了挂着高领毛衣的衣柜。

“你说你这是何必，”飞机上，Chace坐在Sebastian的旁边，这样说，“别人躲着还来不及，你还特意设置了消息提醒，你不觉得看着糟心吗？”

Sebastian穿着高领毛衣，戴着墨镜，看不出是什么表情。

“跟他谈谈吧，也许见了面吃吃饭聊聊天，就好了。”

“不。”

“那你穿高领毛衣做什么。”

“我冷。”

Chace忍不住翻了一个白眼儿：“哥们儿，你什么时候变得这么娘炮了？别告诉我你还在等他主动跟你赔礼道歉，再说你也得给他个机会啊。”

Sebastian转头看他，突然没头没脑地说了一句：“不是所有朋友最后都能变成恋人的，Chace。”

Chace一愣：“什么？我？不不不哥们儿，你别想多了，我对你没那意思。”

Sebastian便没有再说什么。

出席活动的照片一出来，Chris就立刻联系上了Sebastian。Sebastian这次真的没有再拒绝他，而是去了他在洛杉矶的家，他俩隔着一张宽宽的餐桌，气氛像是在进行一场谈判。

“嗨，嗨，小可爱……”Chris又换了一个称呼，“我知道你在赌气，对吗？我不喜欢高领毛衣，你记着，我喜欢什么，我一定会设法让你知道。”

Sebastian说：“她挺投入的。”

“我并不觉得我有发表过什么会惹你生气的言论。”

“换位思考一下吧，埃文斯先生，如果你的乖狗狗现在要和别人出双入对，你会装作什么也不在乎吗？”

“不会，可是我们有别的选择吗？你有一天也会需要做这件事的。”

“我永远不会做这件事！”

“不要任性，”Chris的表情显得很疲惫，“你不该是这样的，我们明明说好的……”

Sebastian坐在那里，他看着Chris的黑眼圈，表情真的有点丧。“你还记得Cary Grant吗？”他问，舔了舔嘴唇。

Chris叹了一口气：“记得……我知道你要说什么。”

“无穷无尽的绯闻，女友、妻子……他们会要求我们这样做，他们现在已经要求你这样做了，可我不想。”

Chris没有说话，他把NASA的帽子拉低了帽檐。

“Chris，我从没想过自己的人生会是这样，我的意思是，在你之前，我觉得未来的某个时间里我也一定会有妻子和小孩。”

“你不应该这样去想，”Chris打断他，“这并不意味着我们是异类，是脱离了主流生活的……或许，好吧，在很多人的观念里是这样的，但我们自己不能这样想。”

Sebastian静静地看着Chris，他的眼睛有点泛红。“我爱你，Chris。”他说。

Chris笑了：“我也爱你，Sebby。”

然后，Sebastian把藏在衣领里的圣克里斯托弗项链拿了出来。Chris突然有了不好的预感，他身体前倾，嘴里说着一连串“NONONONO”，但Sebastian没有理会，双手绕到后颈处，几乎没有任何犹豫就摘下了项链。

“你在做什么！”Chris几乎是生气的，“你知道这意味着什么吗？没有哪个……哪个sub会把dom送的东西扔掉！”

“我没有扔掉，Chris，”Sebastian叹气，他觉得如释重负，“我这两天在考虑，我觉得我还没有想好，我的情绪被所有关于你的一切控制了，我不喜欢这样。”

项链落在桌子上，Sebastian把他推到Chris的面前。“希望你能理解。”他说。

Chris感到整个人突然被抛向外太空，失重、恐惧、眩晕……他不清楚自己现在看上去是不是有够吓人，他说出口的话开始剧烈地颤抖：“不……你不能这样对我……”

“给我一点空间，Chris，我需要再想一想我们……”

“拿回去！”Chris感到嗓子很痛，“求你……”

Sebastian皱眉：“你可不可以不要这样。”

Chris突然站了起来，这个动作让Sebastian吓得往后缩了一下。Chris一把将项链捞起来，拍在Sebastian的胸口。

“戴上！求你了……你不能……”Chris的双手颤抖着，他想帮Sebastian重新戴上项链，但是Sebastian明显被他这幅样子吓坏了，他往后退了几步，惊恐的看着满脸通红的Chris。

“你怎么了？你还好吗？”Sebastian试探性地问。

“不……Seb，我不行……我做不到……你不能在这时候抛下我。”

“我没有要抛下你……”Sebastian赶紧握住了Chris的脸，“buddy，这只是一条项链，这只是个游戏，不是吗？我以为这不能代表什么。”

“你应该知道这代表了什么！”Chris叫道。

Sebastian的眼神突然暗了下来，他感到疲惫，他说：“Chris，你不能逼我……我没有想好，真的，这样的关系……”

“你答应了的……你说过……你不能反悔的。”

“别那么紧张，这不是分手，不是吗？放轻松……我爱你，我爱你，宝贝，hey……”Sebastian努力安慰Chris，轻轻拍着他的后背。

Chris举起手里的项链，问：“你就是不愿意戴上它是吗？”

Sebastian握住他的手：“这对你来说很重要吗？”

“重要，我需要确认……”

“什么？”

“你不明白，Seb，我非常害怕，我需要确认你不会离开。”

Sebastian沉默了片刻，然后说：“你没有告诉过我这个，你没有告诉我这个游戏对你来说如此重要，如果你说了，我不会这样随便答应的。”

Chris看着Sebastian，他努力靠近对方，把他拉进怀里，但Sebastian在抗拒，Chris的行为让他感到窒息。

“对不起……”Chris说，他抓住Sebastian的手臂，希望他不要离开。

“等一下，等一下，Chris……”

“对不起，”Chris又说了一遍，“我不应该……是我自私，我现在……我可以解释。”

“不，你不用道歉……Chris，你抓得太紧了。我只是……”Sebastian努力想挣开Chris的桎梏，但是这样的挣扎只会让Chris的状态更不好。

“这不是游戏，对我来说不是……我没有把我自己整理好……对不起，我现在、我现在有些语无伦次。”

“我们可以停止这一切吗？”Sebastian问，“我感觉你很不好，或许我们不应该这么着急……”

“我已经等了太久了！Seb！从三年前……没有准备好的只是你而已！”

“OK，没错，是我，是我胆小，我顾虑太多，是这样的吗？Chris，真的是这样的吗？”Sebastian用力把Chris卡在他身上的手从胳膊上掰了下来。

“是你的顾虑太多了！一直是你！你可以去做你想做的，但必须要求我戴上你的链子做你的乖狗狗！”

Chris后退一步：“你是这样想的？”

Sebastian没有说话。

“Seb……你……你觉得我在欺负你么？”

“对不起我、我说错了话。”Sebastian道，“Chris，我们可以先退回到朋友的立场上吗？”

“不行。”

“Chris！”

“不是我要逼你，Seb！你不能……你不能……”

“抛弃你，是吧？你又要说这种话？”

Chris几乎是踉跄着抱住Sebastian。“别走……”他的声音有些鼻音，“留下来……我们可以好好谈谈，无论你想说什么，我都道歉。只是……我想你，Seb，我等了好久……你是我的，你答应过的，你是我的。”

Sebastian从没见过这样的Chris，他感到不可思议：“你还好吗？你知道你现在只是需要一个热水澡？”

Chris摇头：“我需要你。”

“该死的……Chris，你给我一点空间，哪怕一点点，好吗？”

“那你留下来。”

Sebastian深吸一口气，终于下定决心从Chris的怀抱里挣脱开来，扭头就往玄关走去。“等你冷静下来再找我。”Sebastian听见自己说。然后他拉开门，把Chris关在了屋里。

Chris的手里握着那条圣克里斯托弗项链，他感到自己浑身的力气都被抽走了，心跳却很快，整个人都像在缺氧。他扶着椅子慢慢坐下来，用力地深呼吸，然而没有任何作用，恐慌感笼罩着他，任何一点动静都会让他惊惧异常。

于是他颤抖着拿起手机，拨通了助理的电话。

——tbc——


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian去了俱乐部，他没有告诉Chris的是，早前在停车场遇见的那位记者，其实偷偷给他塞了名片。现在他们就在纽约一个秘密的虐恋俱乐部里，入会必须要熟人介绍，着装打扮有很细致的将就，他们把自己的属性和喜好都表现在衣服配饰上，穿错一点就会惹来不必要的麻烦。

“你是如何想到联系我的？”那记者问他。

“我想……我有一些问题，但前提是你必须抛开记者的身份。”Sebastian说。

“我不是记者，Mr. Stan，我以前给你的经纪人工作过，我叫Andy，我观察你很久了。”

“好吧，Andy，我知道这不是你本名……我想问你，你主动跟我搭讪，是不是想跟我玩这个游戏？”

男人挑眉：“Chris告诉你的？”

Sebastian没有说话。

“Good，看来你们已经有了十分深入的了解。”男人往杯子里倒了白兰地，递给Sebastian。“感觉如何？”他问，“我猜你们已经体验过了？”

Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇：“你为什么……”

“为什么要关心这些，对吗？”那男人笑了。“嘿，大明星，你看看这里，各个阶级，各色各样的人都有，我们不care那些东西，地位、金钱，多的是富商明星来这里求一个主子的。”

“我这样说或许你会觉得我很自大，但是，我说真的，这里没有谁是自大的，也没有谁是自卑的，一旦建立了这样的关系，谁有困难我们都会出手相助。”

Sebastian在努力消化这些话：“你们……不同的行业？”

对方点点头：“对的，这是一个精神世界，我想你也感受得到，这世界比你想的大得多。Chris把你圈起来了，我觉得他是有私心的。”

“你们都认识？我是说，他也在你们的……关系里？”

那男人笑了笑：“这里的人记得他，但Chris一直是一个十分克制的人。他是一个好的dom，我是说，dom这种角色，应该是克制的。”

这时候有个男人向他们靠过来，Sebastian一眼就认出来了，对方是个编剧，他们曾经有合作。那编剧在裤子左边的口袋里塞了一条红色的手帕，这意味着他是一个dom，而且，红色代表了他今天有意带走一位合适的sub。

“看来你今天有艳遇。”Andy说。

Sebastian皱眉道：“抱歉，我……”

“哦不好意思，这位可爱的小朋友现在有主人了。”Andy抢在前面对编剧说道。

“是你？”对方疑惑。

Andy眨眨眼：“嘿，别用这种眼神，离开我的领地，好吗？”

那编剧看了看Sebastian，他今天穿了件淡黄色的衬衫，这让他看上去十分像一个等待被人领走的乖孩子，但是他的口袋里没有手绢，编剧意识到是自己冒失了，微微向Sebastian点了点头表示歉意，然后离开了。

“瞧见没有？你很快会被人盯上。”Andy说。

Sebastian摇摇头说：“他认识我，他是想跟我打招呼的。”

Andy笑了：“从你进到这屋子开始，你就已经不是你了，这就像一个契约，每个人都会遵守的。”

“如果有人不遵守呢？”

Andy皱眉：“嘿，pretty boy，你该不是把我当成daddy了吧？你怎么那么多问题？”

“对不起……”Sebastian把头低了下去，“我只是……我想……”

“你到底愿不愿意跟我来一次？”Andy问。

“什么？”Sebastian一惊。

“约调啊，随便什么都可以，不过我更擅长绳艺，我家里工具都很齐全，但是我事先声明，我有私奴了，我不收奴。”

“……sorry？”

Andy忍不住翻了一个白眼：“Chris到底教了你什么？你是个彻彻底底的新手，是吗？”

“Chris说这只是我跟他两个人的事情……我不知道……”

“那你为什么要来找我呢？我很生气，Mr. Stan，我以为你已经抛弃你的主人了。”

Sebastian震惊地看着对方，Andy便问道：“Chris没有给你立规矩吗？在他收了你之后，必须规定哪些地方你可以去，哪些不可以，包括跟什么人相处，像今天这种场合，说实话，我不会允许我的sub未经允许独自来这里。”

Sebastian茫然地摇摇头：“我不知道还有这种规矩……但是你来这里了，不是吗？你的sub会允许吗？”

“你总是有很多的问题，对吗？让我猜猜，Chris该不是受不了你的十万个为什么，把你遗弃了吧？”

Sebastian感到不适，准确来说跟Andy的交谈从头到尾都让他不自在，他说：“听着，我不是什么圈子里的人，Chris也不是，他没有告诉过我这些所谓的规矩，而我选择相信他告诉我的内容。”

Andy眯着眼睛看了一会儿Sebastian，啧了一声，发出赞叹的声音：“真奇怪，Chris是怎么做到的，他对你的控制已经不仅仅局限在身体层面了，他已经占领了你的意识。”

而Sebastian已经不打算再与他交谈下去，他说：“我感到疑惑，为什么你一定要把信任解释为精神控制，我想我分得清这两者的区别，我虽然不懂，但我也知道这是两个人之间的游戏，不是一群人的游戏，规则并不是由别人来定的。”

说完，Sebastian从口袋里掏出墨镜戴上，离开了那间俱乐部。

Scott从佛罗里达飞了回来，他原本跟男朋友在度假，但现在也不得不待在他哥哥身边，因为Chris在电话里央求他不要告诉妈妈。

“你是怎么回事，”Scott坐在Chris的床边说，“你很久没有犯病了，你那位‘特效药’朋友怎么不管用了？还是说你已经有抗药性了？”

Chris把手里的书放到一边，没有理会弟弟的玩笑话，他说：“其实我觉得还好……我真的没事，但……我的医生要求我必须休假一段时间，并且要通知我的家人，没办法，谁让我只有你了呢？”

“你的经纪人告诉我你无法正常开展工作，你焦虑的情况很严重，你管这个叫没事？”

“病情总是要反反复复的，bro，跟几年前比起来已经好多啦。”

Scott摇头道：“发生了什么？跟那位女士有关系吗？”

Chris笑着摇摇头：“不是的，没什么，我就是……我想偷个懒。”

Scott挑眉：“你的‘特效药’怎么不在这里，说实话我不太会安慰人……但显然那位朋友就很擅长。”

Chris没有说话，Scott便坏笑了起来：“哎呀，我知道了，你是不是又把别人吓跑了？”

“为什么说‘又’？”

“你的那些小嗜好咯，我猜他很适合……”

Chris正色道：“我喜欢Seb不是因为他可以在这个方面配合我。”

Scott耸肩：“是也没有什么关系，每个人对感情的需求不一样嘛。”

“我不知道，”Chris说，“我想跟他建立很亲密的联系，但他似乎有些排斥，是我太着急了，还有……最近确实很多烦心事。”

“这没有什么，老兄，这算什么麻烦，好歹我们也是见过世面的，你也不至于把自己搞成这样。”

Chris有些委屈：“嘿，这是我能够控制的吗？你对一个病人说这样的话？”

Scott说：“你现在又承认自己是病人了？”

Chris翻了一个白眼：“你现在跟我顶嘴的时候反应倒挺快，你没有小时候好玩了。”

“那我走了，”Scott起身。

“回来！”Chris喊住他，“坐下！坐好了，我问你话。”

Scott莫名其妙，但他还是照做了，Chris便问：“假如你是他——好吧我知道这个开头很蠢——但就好比，你的男朋友需要和别人扮演情侣……”

“哇哦，你们已经确定关系了？我以为你们只是……”

“打住，回答我的问题。”

“我出柜了我没有这个顾虑。”

“Scott！”

Scott撇嘴：“好吧，这种事换成谁都会闹脾气的，无论他能不能理解。”

“那你会原谅他吗？”

“闹脾气就是要让人哄的，老哥啊，你生个病脑子坏掉了吗？”

——tbc——


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian重新戴上了项圈，他发现有了这个东西，自己总是能很快入睡，仿佛身边有了人，会在你惊醒的时候安慰你，失眠的时候抱住你。每天晚上躺上床的时候他就想着，第二天一定要跟Chris联系，但是往往一觉醒来，他又会难过于Chris没有主动找他。

Chris的日子也不是很好过，他始终没有找到一个合适的方式来打破僵局，他曾经编辑了很长一段话，但最后还是删光了，他不知道如果Sebastian不理睬他的信息，自己该如何面对，脑子里一直有个声音在告诉他：“不会了，漂亮的男孩子再也不会原谅你了，你再也得不到更好的人了，你根本配不上他。”直到有一天某个圈内人告诉他，Sebastian去过他们的俱乐部，于是刚刚开工三天的Chris，又一次因为焦虑症被医生送回了家。

这次Scott没有再由着他，他亲自给Sebastian留了言，说无论如何请过来陪陪这个可怜的人。

Sebastian赶到Chris家里的那天，外面下了很大的雨，他穿的外套全部打湿了，Chris给他开门的时候，Sebastian带着外面的潮气一起进了屋。

“你怎么了？”他问。

“老毛病了，你知道的。”

“Scott跟我说你快死了？”

Chris挑眉：“well，可能这是他一直以来的心愿吧。”

Sebastian的头发在滴水，Chris让他脱掉外套，拿来一块浴巾替他擦头发，擦着擦着就将人一把抱在了怀里。

“太好了，太好了，Seb，你回来了。”他说，一遍一遍地亲吻Sebastian的头发。

“你的身体还好吗？”Sebastian问。

“我没事，我见到你就什么事也没有了。你知道吗，我把那根项链扔了，我完全无法再直视它，我每天晚上都在做噩梦，梦见你用各种各样的方式抛弃我……可是没关系，见到你就没事了。”

Sebastian被Chris抱得有些喘不过气，他狠狠地在Chris的肩头咬了一口，Chris痛呼一声，放开了Sebastian，Sebastian把自己的毛衣领子翻下来，Chris的眼睛瞬间睁得老大。

“老天爷啊，”他说，“你戴着我的项圈？是我给你的那根项圈吗？”

“我需要它，Chris。”Sebastian说，“我戴了很久，每天都在想你第二天会不会给我打电话。”

Chris哑然，嘴唇颤抖着：“我……不，我给你编辑了几百条信息……我、我不敢发……Seb，Seb，你快告诉我，这是真的吗？你戴着项圈来见我了？”

Sebastian睁着眼睛，表情极度委屈：“你不要你的狗了，Chris。”

Chris直视着那双灰绿色的眼睛，说：“不，是你离开了我，而我一直等在家里。”

他们望着彼此，Chris眼睛里的温柔在一点点褪去，他握住了Sebastian的脖子，两只手在他的侧颈反复摩擦，这一系列的动作让Sebastian立刻进入了状态，他的眼神开始涣散，呼吸变得急促，嘴唇颤抖着，身体不自觉地开始下坠。

“你想跪下来吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian点点头，他已经说不出话来了。Chris按住他的肩膀，Sebastian在他的施力下缓缓跪下去，脑袋耷拉下来，身形有些微微的晃动。

“待在这里，”Chris命令道，“我得去取一点儿东西。”

说完Chris走进了他的储藏室，Sebastian缩成里小小一团，他心里很害怕，知道自己得为自己的所作所为受到惩罚，他默念了几遍安全词，Chris就走了出来，手里拿着马鞭和一副银色的……

“这是一个头罩，”Chris说，“考虑到你喜欢咬人的坏习惯……我给dodger戴过的，但它现在不需要了。”

Sebastian瑟缩了一下，但是他不能跑，否则会被惩罚得更严重，Chris蹲下来，铁质的防咬口罩套在Sebastian的下颚，绑带牢牢地箍紧他的脑袋。

“我早就想这么做了，”Chris说，“还记得吗，我们拍冬日战士的时候，他们要花20分钟帮你戴上口罩，你不能吃东西，不能说话，我喜欢这样。”

Sebastian把头低下去，他的下半张脸都被罩住了，金属材质异常冰冷，绑带勒得有些痛，他不能亲吻主人，不能用舌头表达友好，不被允许进食、舔舐伤口，他认为自己是一只被主人惩罚的狗，因为离家出走，因为咬人……还因为……该死的，他太喜欢做一条狗了。

Chris拿出一张纸和一支笔，放在Sebastian面前的地面上，然后拖住他的下巴让他直视自己。

“听好了，现在你必须写下保证书，为你这段时间犯下的错误，你的忤逆，你的不可饶恕，你想要祈求我的原谅吗？”

Sebastian拼命地点头，Chris便说：“把笔拿起来。”

Sebastian拾起了地上的纸笔，刚想起身，便被Chris一脚踩在的后背上。

“趴好了！”他说。

Sebastian委屈地呜咽着，整个人听话地趴在地上，握着笔的手都在颤抖。

Chris依然踩着Sebastian的后背，这使得他以一种非常屈辱的姿势跪趴着，冰冷的命令从Sebastian头顶传来：“写——我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。”

Sebastian痛苦地呻吟了一声，他按照Chris的命令，哆哆嗦嗦地在那张纸上落笔，他好像忘记了如何拼写那些单词，这花费了他很长一段时间，待他终于歪歪扭扭地完成了这个句子，Sebastian的眼泪夺眶而出，滴落在那张纸上。

Chris这才收回了那只脚，他说道：“继续写，我不喊停，你就得一直写这句话，直到把整张纸都写满。”

Sebastian喘息了一会儿，然后定了定神，再次写下了同样的句子：

我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

Chris绕到Sebastian的身后，紧身的牛仔裤现在把他的臀部包裹得十分圆润，Chris跪下来，抚摸着那处诱人的形状，Sebastian跪得有些久了，忍不住挪动了一下膝盖，那饱满的屁股就随着他的动作晃动了起来。Chris抬头看了看，Sebastian仍然在那张白纸上写着什么，似乎并没有被Chris的行为干扰，Chris笑了笑，下一秒钟，他拽住Sebastian的裤子，毫无征兆地将它扯了下来。

“Chris！”Sebastian惊呼，Chris低头看着对方白皙的臀肉，手指忍不住在那上面搓揉着，他问道：“我有没有告诉过你，应该怎么称呼我？”

“对、对不起……主人。”

“你自己说，你该不该被揍？”

Sebastian的眼睛又红了，他把头埋进自己的双臂中，肩膀颤抖了起来。

“谁允许你停下了？”Chris问他，Sebastian一惊，立刻爬起来接着写道：我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

Sebastian感到一个皮质的东西贴上了自己裸露的臀肉，那冰凉的触感十分独特，很快他意识到那是Chris的鞭子，偏平的鞭头轻柔地按摩着，但那充满爱意的抚摸却无法让Sebastian放松下来，他开始瑟瑟发抖。

“我听人说，你去了俱乐部？”魔鬼的声音从背后传来，Sebastian终于哭了出来，他感到恐惧，裸露的身体、生气的主人和他手里的鞭子，他害怕到胸口发紧，可越是这样，自己的阴茎却越是不受控制地肿胀了起来，在空气里一览无余。

“你不该是这样的，Sebastian，我的小狗怎么能是这样的贱货呢？”说着，Chris举起手里的马鞭，手腕轻轻一抖，那皮鞭“啪”地一声抽在了Sebastian的臀肉上。

“唔——”Sebastian本能地躲了一下，疼痛让他叫出了声，那被鞭子抽过的地方火烧火燎的，紧接着一种奇痒无比的感觉爬上来，他忍不住把屁股撅起来扭动了一下，很快又是一道鞭子抽在相同的位置上，Sebastian尖叫一声，前方的阴茎剧烈地抖动起来。

Chris知道这马鞭抽人不是一般地疼，但他看出来了，Sebastian乐在其中，于是他恶劣地笑了起来，出口的话越发地刺耳：“或许你根本不配当我的狗，不是吗，你就是一匹马，你活该被人骑，活该被我用鞭子抽。”

“啪——”

Sebastian尖叫一声，这次Chris的落鞭尤其地重，他甚至能感觉到到血液在皮肤下喷流，他无法回头，但他知道自己的屁股一定已经布满了鞭痕。

“啪——”

“不……求你……”

“啪——”

Sebastian哭得越来越大声，眼泪流进口罩里，他扭动着屁股讨好着Chris，希望他能对自己网开一面，Chris冷冷地看着，他临时停下了行刑的动作，轻轻道：“你的保证书写得怎么样了？”

Sebastian这才惊觉自己的失态，他赶紧铺开面前的纸张——那上面现在已经被他的泪水打湿，他拾起笔，双手颤抖着，坚持写下Chris给他下达的命令：我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

Chris扔掉了马鞭，他粗暴地将Sebastian红肿的臀瓣掰开，那里面的穴口一张一合地，他朝那地方吐了口唾沫，忍不住塞了两个手指进去，肆意地搅动起来。

我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

“你喜欢去俱乐部，是吗？没关系，我们可以去俱乐部，我给你塞上尾巴，你给我爬过去，让他们都看看，你到底是谁的狗。”

Sebastian呻吟着，他的唾液也不受控制地流下来，滴在面前的纸张上，可他还在写：我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

Chris解开了自己的皮带，他喘息着把早已挺立的分身放出来，一边撸动一边狠狠地掐住Sebastian伤痕累累的臀瓣。Sebastian疼得叫出了声，他四肢酸痛，这几乎是一场刑罚，但他知道这还没有结束，很快Chris的阴茎抵在他的穴口，而后便以无法违拗的气势挤入了他湿润的甬道里。

我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

也许他在尖叫，但Sebastian已经没有意识了，他吃力地承受着Chris的抽插，跪趴的姿势让Chris的龟头轻易撞击在自己的前列腺上，持续的快感侵蚀着他，他大声地呻吟着，他的视线早已模糊，前端的清液淅淅沥沥地滴落下来，但他还在写：我永远不会抛弃Chris Evans。

Chris肆无忌惮地进攻着，他感到自己在失控的边缘，一个好的dom不应该失去任何的控制权，包括对他自己的。可Chris头一次失误了，充满诱惑力的肉体雌伏在自己身下，随着他的律动起伏呻吟，红肿的屁股，颤抖的身体，肿胀的阴茎和一塌糊涂的脸庞，以及一遍又一遍地写着永远不会抛弃他。

当Chris终于射在Sebastian的身体里时，Sebastian的表情是解脱的，而Chris的表情反而是痛苦的，他将Sebastian捞起来，让他躺在自己怀里，伸手将粘在他脸上的发丝抹开，露出一张带着头罩的脸，湿漉漉的绿眼睛失神地望着他，像一条摇尾乞怜的狼狗。

Sebastian的手里仍然攥着那张纸，Chris接过来，发现那上面真的已经被他写满了句子。他将Sebastian的头罩解开，也不管对方的脸上湿漉漉的都是眼泪和口水，便用力吻了上去。这是Sebastian今天得到的第一个吻，他挣扎着伸出舌头攫取着Chris嘴里的气息，大口喘息着，仿佛终于获得了氧气。

“我爱你，Sebby。”Chris呢喃着说，声音有些哽咽，Sebastian亲吻着他脸上的眼泪，却突然被Chris推开，Chris掐住他的下巴逼迫他看着自己，蓝色的眼睛里涌出更多的泪水，他说：“你永远、永远、永远，不要再这样对我了，知道吗？”

“好。”Sebastian用微弱的声音回答道。

——tbc——


End file.
